The present invention is directed to a sight for bows. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a sighting mechanism that has a plurality of cross hairs for different distances in which two or more of the cross hairs may be stacked to provide zero gap there between.
Cross hair sights were historically quite popular for a number of reasons. First, the cross hairs, depending on their make up, obscure relatively little of the hunter""s view. In addition, those having multiple cross hairs could be adjusted to afford different targeting sights for different distances. Further, cross hairs provide a readily visible targeting mechanism that can be seen in virtually any light. An example of such a bow sight is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,503 issued to Land. Land discloses a series of sight pins which are stacked in a track to provide targeting at, for example, 10 yards intervals out to 60 (or 100) yards.
Recently, however, with the introduction of more powerful, high speed bows, the inability of previous cross hair sights to permit stacking of one or more of the cross hairs has led to their falling into disfavor. In Land, for example, the closest that pins 38, 40 can be adjusted is a function of the width of the pin 38, 40. Since the high speed bows require narrower spacing for adjacent 10 yard intervals, the hunter is reduced to xe2x80x9cguessingxe2x80x9d and, in such a case, is often better off without a sight.
The present invention overcomes the shortfall of the prior art cross hair sights by providing a sight design that permits stacking of the adjacent cross hairs. The bow sight of the present invention comprises a rectangular main frame with a plurality of open channels on each side; means to attach said rectangular frame to a bow; a plurality of subassemblies movably mounted on said rectangular frame, each said subassembly including i) a sub-frame attached to said rectangular main frame, ii) a cross hair secured at each side of said sub-frame, iii) means to permit adjustment of a vertical position of said cross hair relative to said main frame, and iv) means to secure said cross hair in said adjusted position; a vertical windage hair for sighting with each of said cross hairs at one of a number of desired distances; whereby each of said sub-frames may be adjusted on said main frame to sight in its respective cross hair at one of said number of desired distances using said means to adjust said vertical position thereof and locked in place using said means to secure said cross hair. The sub-frames have sides with inwardly extending flanges that are slidably received in their respective open channels to permit vertical adjustment of the cross hairs. A nut and bolt combination permit clamping of the sub-frame in adjusted position relative to the main frame.
Preferably, each of the plurality of cross hairs is made of a different color monofilament line to facilitate use of the proper cross hair for the proper distance. The monofilament line is transparent/translucent so that the target is not obscured in any way. The sight, also, preferably has a level attached to a front edge of the main frame to enable the archer to ensure that the sight and bow are level prior to arrow release. The means for attaching the sight to the bow riser includes a conventional yoke that permits lateral adjustment of the sight to accommodate the preferences of the individual archer. The plurality of subassemblies is preferably three in number and can be readily adjusted to stack two or more of the cross hairs if use with a particular high speed bow warrants.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the bow sight of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following specification.